


Waiting for Peggy

by alba17



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has something sweet for Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100 prompt, cupcake. These two are so cute!

Angie's shift was almost over. Where was Peggy? 

She took Table 3's order. "I'll have one of those delicious cupcakes." Angie put one on a plate. Only two left. Darn it. One hour to go. 

Cop at the counter. One more cupcake gone. Fifteen minutes left. _Get here, Peggy._

Woman at Table 10. "Sorry, cupcakes are all gone.”

At ten of nine, Peggy swung through the door and collapsed onto the closest stool. "What a day." She leaned an elbow on the counter and rested her chin in her hand.

"You look beat, English," Angie said. "I got something that'll cheer you up." She scurried over to where she'd hidden the last cupcake behind some ketchup bottles and presented it with a flourish. "The last one. I saved it for you."

Peggy's face softened. "Gosh, you're sweet. Thanks." She swiped a fingertip through the thick chocolate frosting and licked it. "This is the best thing that's happened to me all day."

Angie suddenly felt hot all over and averted her eyes. "It was nothing."

"When your shift is over, I'll take you for a beer."

For Angie, that was the best thing that happened all week.


End file.
